Episode 8380 (30th January 2019)
Plot Daz tells Bernice that he's moving to Croydon for his job. She is shocked to hear Amelia is going with her. Kerry tries to talk Amelia out of going. Dan threatens to go to social services but Amelia threatens to never talk to her again. Dan admits defeat but Kerry tells him that this is how she lost Amy. Marlon tries to comfort Jessie. Ellis tells Victoria that Robert's plan backfired as Billy is staying in the village. Victoria allows Ellis to stay with her and wants to teach Robert a lesson. Kerry, Dan and Daz argue and Bernice tries to resolve it. Graham tells Nicola that he wants to see plans for the development. Victoria tells Robert that Billy didn't get charged and she tells Aaron what Robert was doing. Aaron is furious at Robert, especially when he hears Ellis has become homeless. Daz tells Kerry and Dan that he's only allowing Amelia to come with him because it's what she wants. Dan allows her to go with him, to Kerry's horror. Robert tells Nicola she will sort out the plans, unaware Graham and Megan are watching, and their conversation confirms Graham and Megan's suspicions. Dawn tells Harriet that the Sharma's wouldn't hire her because she's a drug addict. Harriet points out that they hired Billy. Amelia tells Dan that she is sure that this is what she wants. He allows her to go with Daz, as long as she calls everyday. Kerry still disagrees with Dan's decision but Dan tells her to back off. Aaron offers the second apartment to Ellis, telling him that Robert will have to suck it up. Dan tells Kerry that he's trying reverse psychology. Kerry disapproves and Dan snaps, telling her that he is the parent and she should back him up for once. Dawn tells Ryan that she thinks she will be turned down for the job. Ryan tells her that if she doesn't put her faith in people, they won't put their faith in her. She approaches Jai and Rishi and tells them she's looking for a job. Rishi hires her on the spot, she is grateful and Harriet is very pleased. Jessie apologises to Ellis and he apologises too. Jessie asks him to apologise to Billy but Ellis tells her to not expect them to get along. Robert shows Nicola the housing plans for the Kings River Development. Kerry gives Amelia a necklace, telling Amelia it always kept her safe. Amelia is touched. Kerry warns Dan that he better know what he's doing because she permanently lost Amy. Robert isn't pleased that Ellis will be moving in next door, but Aaron reminds him that Ellis is homeless because of him. He tells Robert he doesn't want him fighting his battles and he will find a way to get over Billy's reappearance. Graham thanks Nicola but stops her from leaving, noticing the development's name is "Kings River Development". He tells Nicola that he found files dating back to 2006, sharing the same name, when the house was owned by a Tom King. Graham also remembers the accident in July. Nicola tries to lie her way out of it, and Graham reveals he knows what they've been doing. He warns her that she will get as heavy prison sentence, if he calls the police. Nicola gets upset and tells Nicola she can avoid going to prison if he helps her get back at Robert. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen, living room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Side road *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes